My Family
by vonny25
Summary: The story of salvation through the eyes of a cat.
1. Chapter 1

My Family

I belong to a very prominent family; actually, we are the richest family in the whole world, our influence is like that of no other family. My parents are really nice people, and I have many brothers and sisters. Now my oldest brother he looks and acts just like dad, they even share the same name. Sometimes I think he is a suck-up, but I put up with him because I know he loves me.

I better eat my breakfast, I did not even notice when my maid brought it in. After all servants should be invisible. Sometimes I like eating breakfast in my king size bed, and looking out my window, as I have a great view of the city.

It is time to go to school, I slide down the banister, and Iam my oldest brother is there to catch me, as he does each morning. He scoots me in to his arms and hugs me, then tells me "Namuh, my little sister how much fun we are going to have at school today." I roll my eyes, and say in an annoyed tone, "Whatever Iam." I have no idea why he has to tell me that he loves me each morning.

I walk out to the limousine, and a maid walks behind me carrying my backpack. Mom and dad are at the door to kiss me, and wish me a good day. Iam that big dork he is always the last out the door, he has to catch all my brothers and sisters in his arms each morning, just as he does for me. It would be nice if he hurried up for once, and not try to make us late each morning.

I look at Iam, and feel sorry for him. He is so mmm…. Human looking, even if he tries really hard to look like us, poor thing. Yes, he is the only biological son of mom and dad. The rest of us are adopted, and well not human, but cats.

My parents tell me that, Iam found me, when I was a newborn. Apparently, I was abandoned behind the trash bin outside of our home. They say I was the cutest baby, with my nice black fur, and my sweat meow.

When I was four, I overheard the maids talking about the day my brother found me. Their words were not kind. They said I was a flea ridden scrawny filthy creature, and they cannot understand why my parents decide to take me in, as a daughter. I think they are jealous because they are only servants, while I am heir to the fortune of The Holy Family. They said that my parents should have adopted them instead.

Enough thinking, we are at school now, my assistant walks with me to the classroom, and takes notes for me, other kids think it is my assistant that does my work for me, but I know I get such good grades because of my amazing intellect, it runs in the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The years have passed, and my father is training Iam, to be the CEO of our industries and investments. I cannot wait to be a CEO myself, but first I have to graduate college.

I go home on Sunday's for our traditional family brunch; it is fun to see all of my family. There comes Iam, he finally found a way of making himself a cat, he choose to blend his DNA with that of one of my sisters, a beautiful Angola cat, who he now calls mother since she gave him his cat DNA. At home, Ian is a beautiful cat, at work sometimes he chooses to be cat, and sometimes he chooses to be human. He is truly fully human, and fully cat.

After brunch we all go, and play in the family room, we jump on each other, we purr, and lick each other. Iam looks so happy, as he truly enjoys being one of us, instead of watching us from the couch like mom and dad. Our parents are so very proud of Iam, for loving us enough to become one of us in everything. Some of the servants were so upset when Iam became a cat, that they left the house, saying that humans are so above cats, and that they would not have a cat for master.

My brother was upset at losing some of our best employees, but he said, he was the master of the house together with dad, and it was up to them to decide who was heir, and who was an employee. I am a bit concerned because the butler is poisoning the minds of the deserters against Iam. It seems that the butler thinks he should be the rightful heir.

Finally I graduate collage, and go to talk to my brother Iam. When I leave his office, I am fuming. The nerve of him! He told me that he would share the CEO position with me. I told him that I was not interested, I want to make the decisions, and I want to be the architect of my own destiny. The more I think about it the more upset I get, finally I decide to leave. I do not bother to leave a note, I simply take what I thinks is mine, and walk in to the night.

As I walk on the street, I start getting scared, and decide to find a place to stay. I walk in to a grand hotel, and jump on the counter. The attendant comes, and before I even get a chance to talk to her, she pushes me off the counter, and calls the cleaning staff to remove me. I yell at them, and tell them to get their hands off my fur, or I'll make sure they lose their jobs. To my surprise, they don't listen to me, and throw me out on the sidewalk. My bodyguard catches me, preventing me from hitting the hard surface.

I turn towards my bodyguard, and tell him, "Leave me, can't you see that I want nothing to do with my family." The man that has watch after me for years, tells me, "My lady, I have served you faithfully since you were a kitten, your father, my master, put me in charge of your safety, please do not ask me to abandon you…" I yell at him, "Out of my sight, disappear." The man looks at me, and tells me, "Okay, as you wish my lady, but if you need me all you have to do is call, I am still at your service."

* * *

I appreciate the reviews. Please try to keep the reviews K+, as that is the rating of the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six months have passed since I left home and it has not been easy. No one will listen to me long enough for me to be able to explain, that I have plenty of money to pay for their service, or at least I think I do. I tried going to the bank to retrieve some of my funds, but I could not even get in, as the people kept kicking me when I tried to.

I don't know what I am going to do now. I never thought things could get this bad. I am living in an alley behind a trashcan. I have lost so much weight that is almost painful to lay down on my bare ribs. The only food that I have is the one I scavenge during the night from trashcans. I can't believe how low I have fallen.

Here I am a month later back on the streets, I tried being a pet, but they tried to declaw me. I was lucky I managed to escape; I think maybe my bodyguard helped me, but I am not sure. It is raining so hard today, I am wet, hungry, and freezing.

To make matters worse someone snatches me, when I realize is the old butler I tremble, what will he do to me? I don't have to wait long for the answer, he ties cans on to my tail. He looks at me at tells me, "just wait here stupid cat, you'll see what I fill those cans with." When he leaves I make a run for my life, I escape by hiding in a trashcan. Good thing I monished to escape, he came back with explosives!

As I reflect upon my life I take a decision, I will go back home. I doubt they'll forgive me, or take my back as their daughter and sister, but even if they just take me back as a pet, I'll be in a much better situation, than the one I am in now. I think I am sick, I won't last much longer sleeping in alleys, and exposed to the elements.

I start walking towards my old home, a few hours later I see the gates to my house. I am so excited! I start running across the street, and I see my brother Iam. But then I hear a car. No, I am going to get run over!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My dear readers,

At your request let me explain a bit of the symbolism I am using. Namuh is human spell backwards, and represents the human race. Iam is Jesus. Father is, God the father. Human mother represents the Holy Spirit. Iam's cat mother represents the Virgin Mary. Butler, and other angry domestic employees, and cruel people in the world, represent the devil, and his fallen angels. Loyal employees represent the Angels taking care of us. I've used as my inspiration, the passages regarding the crucifixion of our Lord, the story of the prodigal son. Part of the beauty of Jesus in my opinion, is that he decided taking our human nature, despite him being our creator and us his creation. I was supposed to finish this story on Easter, but Jesus knows me well, and is happy with me even if I am a bit late with a project.

Vonny25

PLESE REVIEW.

* * *

I start walking towards my old home, a few hours later I see the gates to my house. I am so excited! I start running across the street, and I see my brother Iam. But then I hear a car. No, I am going to get run over!

Everything appears to go in slow motion, as I look at the hood of the car, that is about to end my life. I hear the voice of my brother Iam yelling, No! I see him jumping to try to save me. He pushes me out of the way. I hear the breaks of the car. How ironic, the car will try to stop for Iam but not for me.

My heart is pounding out of my chest. Will the car stop in time? I hear myself screaming, and then the car hits Iam. He goes flying in the air, before his body falls on the cold pavement. Tears are coming out of my eyes, as I run to the side of my brother. I lick his face trying to wake him up to no avail.

My brother appears broken, his legs are lying in an unnatural position. His right arm is broken and a bone is sticking out of the skin, there is so much blood! I also see blood on his face and his hair. What have I done? If I just had paid attention before I crossed the street. If I had never left.

I am so ashamed of myself. I see the two mothers of Iam approaching, as well as my father, and some of my siblings. I lower my head in shame, it might be better if I leave. I am sure, that if they did not hate me before, they hate me now. But I cannot leave, not without knowing if Iam is going to be all right.

To my surprise, my father picks me up in his arms, and gives me a bear hug. He tells me, "My sweet Namuh, how I have missed you. Welcome home!" I purr, and burry myself in to his protective arms. Before I can respond to my father verbally, the ambulance comes, I want to go with Iam, but my father tells me, while getting the cans off my tail, "Let's get you cleaned up, dressed, and fed first. Then I'll drive you to the hospital, my child."

I watch helplessly, as the ambulance drives away, with my beloved brother. I know father is right; I cannot go to the hospital looking like this, they probably would kick me out. I turn to my father, and start with my spill, "Father I am no longer worthy of being a member of this family…" My father looks at me with love, and tells me, "Nonsense, you will always be my baby girl." Still holding me in his arms, he walks me in to our house; and calls my personal attendant to help me.

Before long, I have showered, my fur is brushed, and I am flea free, great the itchiness has stop! My personal assistant looks at my thin, frail, body with compassion, and asks me, "What dress would you like to wear my lady?" I tell her, "Please pick one for me, any dress will be an improvement over going unclothed. Thank you so much for your help." I see a bright smile on the face of my attendant, and realize that this is the first time I have thanked her in my life. What an ungrateful kitty I am. I promise myself to be kind, considerate, and thankful to the house employees from now on.

As soon as I am ready I run to try to find father, I want to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I find my father at the dining room. He tells me, "Sit down my girl, we're not moving from this house until you eat a proper meal, you are so thin, that I am worried about your health." I tell my father embarrassed, "I deserve it father, because of my pride and foolishness."

My father looks at me, and tells me, "I know you are sorry, and I don't blame you, please don't blame yourself, you did not deserve what happened to you." I lose my capacity to listen, as I dig in to the delicious salmon meal in front of me. I've been famished for so long.

* * *

I appreciate the reviews of johnmurray2, Lady Jamboreemon, and SunRise19.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as I finish my meal, I beg my father to take me to see Iam. He agrees, and soon we are on our way. I look out the window of the Limousine, and all I can think about is Iam, he has always been there for me no matter what.

My father and I walk to the trauma unit where Iam is. He is in room 33, my mother is watching over him and his cat mother, my sister is at the foot of his bed looking at him, and thanking him for saving me.

It is shocking to see Iam so helpless lying in bed hooked to all type of machines. He cannot even breathe on his own. I jump on his bed, and say, "forgive my Iam, it is my entire fault." Tears run down my cheeks. Ryam his cat mother joins me, and tells me, "Come with me Namuh, we will stay with him while he suffers."

Later in the day, my mother and father offer to have the driver take me home, but I refuse. I want to be with Namuh until he wakes up. A few of my brothers, and sister's visit, but only two more keep vigil. I tell Ryma, "Why isn't all the family here, it is Iam that saved us all, and made us part of the family."

Ryma smiles at me sadly, and says, "Don't judge them to harshly Namuh, they simply don't know that Iam saved them, like you and I know." I tell Ryma, "but when did Iam saved you, you have always been home with him." She responds, "He saved me when he kept me home, so I would never be hurt. I owe him more than you do, because he has always loved me, and kept me with him. That is why I always try to get all of our other brothers and sisters close to Iam, so they may know his love for us."

The days pass, and then as we are sleeping I hear Iam, I jump on to his bed, and realize his eyes are open. I am so excited, I lick his face, and rush to get his doctors. A few hours later Iam is sitting up eating a meal. I purr while I sit by him.

He looks at me, and smiles, he tells me, "I am glad I was able to save you, I had been so worried about you." I am surprised and ask him, "but why, why would you risk your life for me, when I rejected you and left you."

Iam tells me, "because I love you Namuh, no one forced me, I gave my life freely for you, so that you may live with me, and be happy."

A few months later, I am at my office, I agreed to help Iam with his job as a CEO, I realized that my contributions are minimal, and that my helpers do most of my work. But it does not matter, the most important thing is that I am with Iam, and he is with me. I know realize how much my brother loves me, and I spend all of my free time telling my brothers and sisters about him, and all he has done for me.

* * *

I appreciate the reviews.

This is the last chapter.

If you have read this story, please leave me at least one review when you finish this chapter.


End file.
